Bleed Well The Heart You’re About To Fail
by Emono
Summary: Jake doesn't tell his lover, Miz, what it means to have won the Heavyweight belt. A transfer to Smackdown, that's what. How will Mike react to being told on live television that his lover is going to leave him for another show? SLASH Part of MizJack fics
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Bleed Well The Heart You're About To Fail**  
Author**: Emono**  
Rating**: FRM**  
Fandom**: Wrestling**  
Pairings**: Jack Swagger/The Miz**  
Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.**  
Warnings**: Spoilers for _RAW 4-5-10_, first part set in that episode. Mild angst, slash, PDA

**AN**: This is a continuation of: _  
Be My Lover Boy  
So If You Save Me, I'll Save You Too  
And Maybe I'm Yours, Too  
So Much Cuter With Something In Your Mouth  
A Hero Will Save Me (Just In Time)__  
It's Not Faith If You're Using Your Eyes  
Please Don't Try So Hard To Say Good-Bye_

_

* * *

  
_

It was supposed to be one of the best nights of his life.

Wrestlemania had gone well for the couple. Miz had retained his Unified Championship and the US belt, keeping his status on _RAW_ as high as it could be. Jake had gone forth and ended up winning the Money in the Bank challenge. It had been a big boost for him, won with blood and sweat. The other men in the match had put up on hell of a fight, Evan had nearly broken both Swagger's legs and Christian hadn't let him up the ladder for more than a few steps before he'd knocked him out of the ring. It was a brutal match, both of their matches were.

Yet it had only gotten better. Jake had cashed in his Money in the Bank case, earning him a rather unfair shot at the Heavyweight title. He'd won, claiming the belt for his own. It had been a real night of celebration, Miz too wrapped up in congratulating his man to realize the after effects this decision had.

Jake knew, but he never spoke a word.

So, already outed as a couple (thanks to some of their past ring-action), Miz decided that they should go out together to announce to _RAW_ that it had a new title. Not once did it cross the young man's mind that _Smackdown_ held the rights to the Heavyweight title, not once did he look away long enough to contemplate what had gone on.

Making their way up the stairs to the guerilla position, Miz managed to hold onto his US belt and keep his other two balanced on his shoulders.

"This is so amazing" Miz rambled, trying to decide how to wear his belts well enough to show them all off "We're gonna blow their minds, Jake. No one watches _Smackdown_, no one knows you're a champion yet! Can you imagine the looks they're about to have?"

Miz was all but giggling, decidingly strapping both the Tag-Team belts around his waist. He adjusted them accordingly, knowing they looked much better together than apart. He laid the US belt over his right shoulder, hoping to keep Jake on his left side the entire time.

Jake was a bit pale, afraid of the repercussions that were about to be unleashed upon their relationship. Mike turned and saw this, smiling fondly.

"It's going to be fine" Miz assured him, stepping up to his lover and fixing his soft gold tie. The blonde had decided to go for a professional full suit. It wasn't the most attractive thing, but it cut nicely to his large frame. Mike's jeans were dark and stylishly sheened, his grey-blue silk shirt curled and cut off at the elbows. His darker vest caught the light brilliantly, a grey silk tie knotted at the base of his throat. He looked stylish enough for the both of them.

Later, he was sure to have a match. But this was an announcement, approved by Vince himself, so he couldn't help but keep his gear stashed away in their dressing room.

"You look…" Jake began, lips twitching upwards " 'Course, you always look good."

"You bet your pert ass I do" Miz caught his mouth for a chaste kiss, light dancing in his ice blue eyes "Are you ready?"

Jake couldn't take it anymore, "Mike, there's something I-"

_Check 1-2  
__Awesome!  
Better get down on your knees and pray!_

"That's us" Miz nodded as if to confirm, adjusting his US belt one last time. A tech came up, handing them their mics before disappearing again. The brunette started forward, but a solid hand caught his wrist. He turned and smiled indulgently at his lover, who seemed to have a case of nerves tonight.

"Come on."

Jake wet his lips, "But I need to tell-"

"It's okay, baby" Miz cooed, dragging the blonde to his left side and ushering him out to the entrance "I love you too."

The lights fell upon them hotly; the roar of the crowd full-blast nearly deafened them. Once Jake got out there, wrapped up in his semi-natural environment, he put on his 'Jack Swagger' grin and easily slipped into character. The audience seemed shocked at first, and there were boo's, but there were some loud cheers as well.

//I'm a heel, I'm a heel// Jack carried a mic in one hand, the weight of the title belt on his other shoulder //I'm a damn champion. Love me or hate me, I'm _their _champion.//

Jake looked to the delicious arm candy on his right side, the one pretending to polish the already-shiny surface of his belt.

//I'm _his_ champion. And I'm going to let him down.//

Together, they made their way down the ramp, absorbing the crowd's reaction like a man would drink up water. All could easily see how uncomfortable the larger blonde was, just as well as they could see the blissful glow that radiated off The Miz.

Keeping his eyes lowered, Jake got up onto the ring and pushed down the middle rope with his foot. It was such an easy task, such a simple one. He'd done it for his lover a dozen times, whether it be a training or official ring. It seemed wrong, it all seemed wrong to him. The ropes, the crowd, the moment…the beautifully proud smile on his lover's face. He'd lied to him for a week, he'd lied to him about his Money in the Bank choice, and the result of this title was the only reason he'd been forgiven for anything.

He locked 'Jake' up in a box for now, letting Swagger shine through.

Jack patted Miz's ass when he bent over to get into the ring, getting a saucy wink in return. The blonde got into the ring rather easily, keeping his belt firmly upon his shoulder. Miz took a bold stand in the middle of the ring, smirking cattishly at the responding crowd. His larger lover obediently took to his left side, lips quirking upwards as well.

"Don't adjust your television sets" Miz stated smoothly "Because _yes_ - we really do have that much gold."

The announcers were bad mouthing them, but neither cared.

"On _Smackdown_, Jack cashed in his well-earned opportunity for a shot at the Heavyweight championship. As you can see, he defeated that clown Chris Jericho and finally got what he deserved."

Miz reached out, letting his fingers dance over the surface of the gold belt on his lover's shoulder, "This just proves what I've been saying all along. It's a new age for the WWE, a new age for _RAW_. Titans like Randy Orton, Chris Jericho, and Matt Hardy have already fallen under the wave of young blood. It's a time for the fresh faces of the industry to be shown and recognized."

The brunette's fingertips traced Swagger's jaw briefly, affectionately, then dropped to his side.

"With this addition to our-" Miz hefted his belt pointedly, looking smug "-_collection_, we now have five title reigns between us."

There were some boos, but Jack stepped up.

"Do the math, people" Jack strutted across the ring confidently, making sure to catch the camera as he ticked the titles off on his fingers "The World Tag-Team Championship, the WWE Tag Team, the _United States_ Championship, the Unified Tag Team Championship, and finally…_my_ World Heavyweight belt."

"Face it, we're invincible" Miz all but curled into the blonde's left side, placing a sure hand on his massive chest "We're now the most decorated couple in the WWE. _Ever_."

Girls in the front row screamed and clapped their little heads off when Miz stole a daring kiss, both smirking at the face that they had permission to flaunt themselves from the head man himself.

"It's time you respect your champions!" Miz demanded, pushing away from his lover to lean against the ropes "We've proven ourselves, and we're going to keep these belts around our waist for as long as we can - as _far_ as we can from the grasp of the wanna-be's and the has-been's."

"Because I'm the two-time-two-time All-American American" Jack stated in that cocky way of his.

"And I'm The Miz!" Miz began loudly, climbing up onto the second rope and puffing out his chest "And we're awe-"

A sudden dimming of the lights and blaring of trumpets sounded.

"-agh!"

The sudden burst of music startled Mike so badly he tumbled backward off the ropes. The only thing that saved his dignity were his lover's strong hands catching him beneath his arms. He thanked him softly, getting his footing back and looking to the entrance. Cena came out in his usual burst of energy, brandishing the WWE title belt.

Jack kept his hands on his lover's arms, fearing the worst.

//Shit, we were almost done!//

John's pace was slow to the ring, working the crowd up. The crowd was cheering louder than ever, proclaiming that the 'champ was here' or whatever. Miz leant back against his lover, shadowing the hand that laid on his forearm.

"What's he doing here?" Miz hissed, he wasn't fond of the much beloved WWE champion.

"Couldn't tell" Jack whispered, growing a bit paler.

John got into the ring with them, a mic in his hands. Soon enough, the trumpets and rap faded away. Cena grinned heartily, holding up his hand as if that would silence the crowd. He was laughing like a little kid, loving the attention.

"First order of business, before we ruin the children, _congratulations_!" John declared jovially, gesturing to the blonde "Jack Swagger is _officially_…the luckiest man in the world."

John turned his tone into a mocking one, "Cashed in a briefcase…to become the World Heavyweight championship."

Jack breathed a silent sigh of relief, hoping the champion was out here just to mock his own win.

"That was the easy part" John continued on, he had chosen to interrupt them on a last minute change "You're going to find out that these people don't care about what you've done. Part of being a champion is these people drooling for what you're about to do."

"Save your dramatic lines for the rookies" Miz stepped up for his lover "We know about defeat, Cena. We've _earned_ these belts."

"Don't start with me, kid" John glared at the younger man "You've earned about half of what you wear on your shoulders. So butt out, I'm talking to your lover boy."

Mike could feel his ears burn, but he didn't back down.

"I've earned this!" Jack barked at the champion, holding his belt tightly "Nobody on _RAW_ can compete with me! I've beaten everyone here! I _dare_ you to find th-omeone that deserves this title more than me."

"You see, the problem with that is…there's one _RAW_ superstar…standing in the ring with you, right now" Jake glanced to his lover, the older man elaborated "Wearing orange."

Miz rolled his eyes, hating that this man was trying to ruin their moment.

"Who's calling you a liar" Cena finished "And that same _RAW_ superstar…" at this point, the crowd started chanting his name "Who's looking at you sweat so nervously and cling to that belt…says you're not championship material."

Jack actually _was_ sweating bullets, the lights were getting to him.

"I've earned this, my friend" John held up his belt, not looking away from the blonde as he tried to crack his resolve "And I say you haven't earned what you have. I say that behind all that All-American American bravado you are nothing but a weasel."

The crowd laughed, Cena smirked beneath the rim of his cap.

Miz saddled up next to his lover, glaring fiercely at the older man, "Watch it, Cena. One would call you jealous."

Cena snorted, "Of what?"

Miz's smirk turned wicked, resting his head on his lover's shoulder as he purred, "Of the fact that we can keep our titles."

Two _very_ dominant personalities clashed right there, two sets of blue eyes burning into one another. They were ready to jump each other right there, but Jack rested a hand in the dip of his lover's back.

"I got this, baby."

Miz relented, letting his blonde take care of his own problem.

"I'm the _essence_ of championship material" Jack hissed at the other man, stepping forward.

"You think so?" John shrugged "Fine. Prove it to me tonight. Be a champion and face me in a match."

The crowd roared, excited at the prospect.

Mike's eyes went wide at this, looking between the men. The blonde remained stoic, he had no desire to face the man but if it would shut him up-

"Still not tickling your fancy?" Cena needled "Fine, okay. I'll do what a champion does, I'll step up. Because I'm so sure I'm going to do to you what I did to Batista" Cena got closer, voice lowering "Make you _tap_ out" he raised his belt "I'll put the WWE championship on the line."

Cena backed off him, still brandishing the belt, "Ball's in your court, Champ. What's it gonna be?"

Miz laid a hand over his lover's belly, stepping out a little to look up at him, "You can totally take him."

Jack _really_ wanted to get this over with.

"That doesn't work for me, Cena. On so many levels, that just _doesn't_ work" Jack started inching toward the ropes, hoping to get himself out of there before his lover found out the awful truth on _live_ television "Let me tell you why that doesn't work, I-"

_I hear voices in my head  
They council me, they understand  
They talk to me_

Randy emerged from the entrance way, wearing his new shirt and what looked like nothing underneath (his ring gear was always minimal to his boots and spankies.) Jack felt his lover's fingers dig harder into his arm, signaling his fear. The Viper had always shaken the Demon of Desire, if not just enough to rattle his nerves.

John looked to the couple, "He looks pissed, doesn't he?"

Indeed, Randy looked very annoyed. Unlike Miz, he knew that Swagger was leaving for _Smackdown_, and he was wondering what the hell Cena (his own lover) was doing out here fucking it up. He stalked up to the ring, pausing just for a moment to take in the situation. Orton was a man who could either fix a situation or shake things up. Today, he was going to try and get this over rather painlessly. Without an ounce of fear, he walked up the few steps and slithered through the ropes. He paused once more, sizing up the blonde with a hint of disgust. What a horrible thing to do to one's lover, leaving them without even hinting at it.

Miz was blinded by glory, he couldn't have figured it out in such a short amount of time.

Randy had a mic, and he was going to put it to good use. He got up in his lover's personal space, trying to warn him with his eyes that this wasn't the time to be messing with the other couple.

"I am sure that Mr. Swagger here, being the competitor he claims to be, will want to face the man who beat him last week" Randy informed him, tilting his head "_Me_."

"Really?" Miz stepped out of his lover's shadow, outraged "Cena? Orton? _Really_?"

Cena was just confused, but Jake was the one about to get ill all over the ring.

"Miz, come on" Jack grabbed for his lover, hoping to get them both out of there so he could just tell them the truth. But the brunette was quick to get out of arm's reach, going up to the older couple.

"It's so typical of you two to come out here and try to steal the spotlight right at the beginning of the show" Miz ranted, ice blue eyes searing them both "You forget, this show isn't all about you. Tonight, right now, it's about _us_. The most decorated couple in WWE history!"

Miz smirked, cocking his head to the side in a rather arrogant way, "Unlike _some_."

This seemed the perfect set up for Cena to take over, Randy couldn't stop him.

"You know, your idea sounds much better to me" John clapped a hand on his lover's shoulder, getting a sideways glare "Who better to punt Jack Th-wagger off _RAW_ than the great Randy Orton himself?"

Miz faltered at this, brow creasing rather innocently, "What?"

That wasn't the voice of The Miz, that was the soft inquiry of Mike.

Jake surged forward, laying an insistent hand on his lover's arm, "Forget them, Mike, come on."

Kayfabe was broken.

"The Heavyweight Championship belongs to the _Smackdown_ brand" John replied slowly, pointing at the blonde off handedly "We can't keep it on _RAW_. That's why Swagger here is going to _Smackdown_ with his fancy title."

John played to the crowd, shrugging childishly and looking to the camera, "Because we'll just miss him _so_ much."

Randy lowered his mic, bracing himself for the blow up.

Mike turned to face the blonde, hurt etched into his features. Even with his mic hanging at his side, his next heartbroken words were picked up.

"Is that true, Jake?"

The blonde bit the side of his lip, looking down at the mat. It was all the answer that Mike needed. It sent his mind into overload, everything finally connecting. The Heavyweight Championship couldn't be kept on _RAW,_ it wasn't one of their assigned belts. There was no way Jake could stay on their show, not with the contract assignments. His eyes shined with tears, but he refused to let them fall. Just three months ago, the brands had decided to take two different travel schedules. They rarely got to be in the same city, sometimes the same state.

Edge and Jay had the same problem, half of their break-ups were about distance.

Mike shook his head, dropping his mic carelessly. The whine of feedback was loud, making the crowd groan in protest. The brunette kept shaking his head, as if denying it, as his trembling fingers tried to unlatch his belt. All three gold-plated titles toppled to the mat, each thumping softly.

"Mike?" Jake tried, hoping that wasn't a coldness he could sense growing in his lover.

Mike shed his black back-up mic, dropping down and sliding between the ropes. The three called to him, though Cena and Orton in kayfabe. Mike refused to look up, holding up his hands in a form of surrender. He continued on, going up the walkway with the crowd shouting at him in all directions.

By the time he reached the guerilla position, tears were already falling.


	2. Chapter 2

The Miz refused to do anymore of the show that night, deciding instead to pack up his stuff and leave for the hotel. Paul (Big Show) had tried to stop him in the hall, asking him where the hell he thought he was going. When he didn't reply, the larger man kept shouting at him all the way down the hall that they had a match and that he couldn't just _walk away_ from their championship.

Since all the other superstars were at the arena, Miz swindled the biggest suite in the place and claimed it for his own. He ordered room service, and once the delivery guy was shoved out of the room on his ass…the door was locked for the rest of the night.

After a screaming match on his cell with Vince, The Miz had gotten the rest of the week off for himself. It wasn't a suspension, but the superstar made it very clear that he would very likely _strangle _the next person who dared get in a ring with them. When Vince called his bluff, Miz calmly told the CEO to review his last match with Evan Bourne.

Vince agreed to let him take the time off.

That was yesterday, they had switched cities since then.

Today, Miz had found a set in their current arena. He was halfway up, in an aisle seat, empty chairs all around him. The ring had been set up already, all the _NXT _rookies milled around it in a practice their set matches. The superstar himself only had eyes for one of them, his young protégée Daniel Bryan. He had very good form, he had the potential and actually reminded him of a version of Ted DiBiase Jr. Except…not quite as good looking. Nevertheless, Mike had a fondness for the kid. Despite their on-screen clash, he really enjoyed working with Daniel.

Jake had felt the same, warming rather quickly to the rookie like an uncle would a long-lost nephew. When Miz had taken on the burden of the younger man's training, his lover had been there to share the load. Jake showed the kid an array of powerhouse moves, coupling nicely with the foundation Mike tried to lay out for him. Though Daniel was actually a year older than Jake, he was dwarfed by his sheer size. And just to keep the rookie in his place, Jake had developed a fondness for calling him 'kid' or 'brat.'

The kid was just sweet, more polite than you could believe. He saw his two mentors as his second set of parents, and their fights tore him apart. More often than not, since they traveled together, Daniel would end up at his door near midnight with either tears or hope in his eyes. Sometimes it was homesickness, a hungry belly, a nightmare, or those other times it was because someone had bullied him. He wasn't a real big guy, he was still building up his muscle.

So here Mike sat, alone and cool-headed. Down in the ring, Daniel wrestled his little heart out against the much larger Skip. Any other day, he would've sat closer and cheered his boy on, but not today. He was lost in his grief, he couldn't take an ounce of pleasure out of the free show going on in front of him.

Mike had his hand to his mouth, right leg loosely crossed over the other. A usual, he had adorned his stylish clothes, for misery was no reason to look shabby. Icy eyes laid upon the ring, drinking in the view with an air of indifference.

Heavy footsteps announced an intruder's presence long before he spoke.

"Mikey?" the usually strong tone was soft, imploring.

Ah, his lover. He hadn't seen the blonde since _RAW_, refusing to open his door to anyone when they'd knocked.

"Here we are, Jacob" Miz didn't look away from the ring as he gestured outward, fingers flaring dramatically "Not quite at the beginning, but close enough to hurt. I hope you're proud of yourself."

"I wanted to tell you" Jake began, his lover letting out a snort of belief "I _did_! But I couldn't find the right moment! You were happy - we were happy, you couldn't athk me to ruin that!"

"You're leaving me" Miz hissed, refusing to look at his lover - even as he stood beside him "I had every right to know, happiness be damned."

"Don't be mad, I'm not leaving you."

"It sure as hell feels like it!" Mike barked, standing up in a flourish as he finally lost his cool "You're going to _Smackdown_! You're leaving my side for that second-rate show, and I shouldn't be mad? We've worked so fucking hard to get here on _RAW_, and you suddenly decide it's not good enough?"

Mike's voice cracked, but he was still growling "That_ I'm_ not good enough?"

"Mikey, don't" Jake soothed, reaching out for him "You're perfect."

"Don't pacify me!" Miz spat, smacking away his lover's hands "You lied to me! About _everything_! I thought you were going after Cena's title, I thought we were going to take all the gold! I thought…"

"What?" Jake urged, he hadn't heard these ambitions before "What did you think would happen? That they'd put us in a tag-team storyline? That I'd take the belts from Paul?"

"It doesn't matter now, I thought wrong" Miz raked a hand through his hair, blinking rapidly to dispel the tears "It was a stupid dream."

"No, it isn't" Jake assured him, trying to touch his arm again "I never knew you wanted us to work together to-"

Jake reeled back as his lover's manicured nails cut down his hand, his touch rejected once more.

"You never told me about your Bank challenge, you never told me you were booked to win, and you sure as hell _never _said a word about the Heavyweight title!" Miz ranted, feeling stupid for not realizing this sooner "I only knew after someone told me, or I watched the match. But this time – this fucking broke it, Jake. You led me out there on live television; you let me make a huge ass of myself!"

The betrayal in his lover's voice hurt his heart, he hadn't meant for it to be like this.

"You just let me go, you didn't give me _one _fucking courtesy! I just said all this crap about us being…" ice blue eyes closed to the world, pain marring his features "You let _Cena _of all people tell me that my lov…that _you _were leaving me."

"Th-op thaying that" Jake hated how his lisp ruined his words, but he had to say it "I'm not leaving you, we're still _us_. I'm still yours."

Miz hardened his tone, trying to harden his heart, "So who is it?"

Jake was lost again, "What?"

"Who's on _Smackdown _that's so tempting?" Miz snapped, advancing on the blonde at a slow stalk "Who's caught your eye, _baby_? Who sparkles for you?"

"You think I'm cheating?!"

"What not? They've got good stock over there" the brunette's jaw clenched, a muscle jumping just beneath the skin "Is it one of the Superstars? Nick? Dave? How about the Divas?"

Miz started for the blonde sharply, shoving hard at his chest, "Or did you take one of the wanna-be's? Did you spin him a pretty web of lies? Promise to boost his career if he got on his _back_?!"

Jake kept his foot, a cool look of indifference on his face. There was no way to deal with a hysterical Mizanin, he'd learned that much this past year.

"I hate _this_!" Mike shoved at him again, loathing the raw emotion revealed in his voice "I hate _you_!"

"Mikey-"

"Why would you do this to me? Why would you put me through this?" Mike inquired tearfully, not really wanting an answer for fear it'd break his heart further.

Jake tried again to explain, "I told you, it didn't theem right-"

"Why did I get myself into this? Why was this worth it?" Miz dug the heels of his palms into his eyes, physically trying to remember why he'd started this relationship in the first place "Why did I ever think you'd stay with me?"

This broke the blonde's heart, "Pleathe stop?"

Miz dropped his fists to his sides, turning his red-rimmed teary eyes to the ceiling, "Why did I let myself fall in love with you?"

Jake had heard enough, something crackled in his chest like kindling. He didn't give a second thought to how it would look, or how the other would react, he just _did_. The blonde lunged at his lover, catching him by the wrists and throwing him down into the seat. Miz gave a little scream of frustration, struggling against the stalwart hold.

"You ass!" Mike screamed, flailing as he was shoved down hard. He found his wrists pinned, one to the armrest and the other crushed hard against the back of the seat. He found his lover staring right at him, a stony expression on his handsome face. Mike sucked in a sharp breath, peering widely into the blonde's own startlingly dark eyes. An unsettling mix of fear and lust churned inside him, showing on his features there for anyone to see.

Jake leaned in closer, nearly causing Mike to go cross-eyed as he refused to break their shared gaze. He half-curled into the seat, drawing in on himself protectively as goosebumps broke out along his skin. He could feel the blonde's breath on his cheek, his lips.

"J-Jake?" he trembled, the sudden harsh attitude turned him on more than he'd like to admit.

"If that's true, then you should forgive me" Jake stated firmly.

Miz wet his lips, trying to find his breath and his voice, "Why should I?"

"_Because _love me."

With that, Jake ducked his head and planted a solid kiss on the shocked brunette's lips. Mike tried to fight it, he truly did, but he ended up melting into the embrace. The rough drag of the plastic seat against his wrist, the slick of Jake's tongue ravishing his mouth, the heat of the blonde's larger body bleeding into his own…

Mike Mizanin submitted to Jake Hager.

Jack Swagger showed The Miz his true place.

Miz whimpered breathlessly into the larger man's mouth, closing his eyes and parting his pretty lips. He let Jake take all that he wanted, arching into him a bit so the heat of their bodies blended. Jake crouched closer, loving the small moans he was drawing from the brunette. Miz willingly parted his thighs, cradling the blonde's hips like he had done so many times.

"What are you guys doing?"

The innocent inquiry startled the two apart, and with Mike's wrists still pinned, they looked to the source. Daniel was standing there, still in his practice gear with a light sheen of sweat on his skin. He looked confused, his eyes dancing between them. They had been careful not to do too much around him, seeing as he was limited in experience and was so unsure of himself to begin with.

Jake slowly pulled away, Miz was mouthing words he wasn't sure of.

"Hey kid" Jake stood up, letting the brunette go reluctantly "

"I thought you two were…_fighting_?" Daniel was obviously struggling to make reason of this situation. Just the other day, he had watched his mentors fight on live television and then saw that Miz isolated himself from everyone else. He thought they were on the verge of a break up; he had been worrying about them constantly since then.

"We're not fighting" Miz stated, but his voice was still wavering like a plucked string "I was…he was just…"

Daniel was already going red in the ears, eyes pointedly on the ground.

"Maybe the brat could use some hands-on training?" Jake offered, helping the unsteady brunette to his feet. There was a look on his face, one that told Miz he had right now to choose their fate. He could either keep being pissed or let it go, there were only two ways this whole thing could play out.

Forgive all their transgressions or carry out this weak grudge.

"Actually, Danny" Miz put on a big grin, looping an arm around the blonde's waist "Did you know that Jake here got himself a match at_ Extreme Rules_?"

"Really?" the younger man's eyes rose from the floor "Who against?"

"Two guesses."

"Oh man!" Daniel finally put two-and-two together "Randy Orton?"

"The one and only" Jake followed his lover's lead, letting his hand rest along his back "It's part of my new storyline."

"Wow" the smaller blonde was clearly impressed.

"I'll leave you two at it" Jake dipped down, brushing a kiss just behind his lover's ear "Give 'em hell for me."

"We'll try."

The answering kiss on his cheek was all he needed to know.

They were fine.

* * *

**There's actually a part that comes before this one, but I didn't get it written in time. I started writing and finished this one, and I just couldn't stop myself! I love my Th-wagger and my Mizzy too much to ignore them for very long. So this is number seven by my count, and this little series isn't done yet. **

**PS: If anyone would like to start a community for my MizJack fics (because I've already used my one community for my Under the Rose series) I'd love for you to PM me. Start one together, because there's too many fics for some people not to get a little lost. **

**Love and Rockets,  
Emono**


End file.
